


Why Fever! Why!

by MidnightSaphireRose



Series: One-Shots [12]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Big!Brother Levi, Doctor!Erwin, F/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 04:58:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1675547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightSaphireRose/pseuds/MidnightSaphireRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was your birthday, but you got sick!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Fever! Why!

**Author's Note:**

> Reader Format  
> Fandom: Shingeki no Kyojin/ Attack On Titan  
> Pairing: Reader x Erwin  
> Genre: Fluffy/Limey
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own you or SNK but I do own all of your action within this story!

 

  
~x~  
  
It was dark outside, yet it wasn't because it was the evening or even night. The reason it was so dark outside was because of the heavy clouds that were covering up the sun-- might as well say the entire damn sky. Sitting on your plush bed, you rubbed your eyes with back of your hand and yawned, completely exhausted. You felt tired and hot as you stayed on the bed a few more moments before removing the big, fluffy cover that was hiding your body.

You shivered as the cool air from your brother's apartment hit your heated [skin tone] body, _why do I feel so cold_? Your teeth clattered as you felt chills all over your body and what made it worse was that when you stood up, a wave of queasiness shot through you, _Okay!  Something is wrong, I feel horrible_!

Taking some steps away from the bed, your vision was blurring and you felt dizzy While you made your way to the kitchen, _ooohh~ this really sucks! It's the [Day] of [Month]! It's my birthday today, how the hell did I get sick!_ You were annoyed as you made it to your destination and you just sat on the chair for a moment, _I am just going to sit here for a moment, and relax_.

You took deep breaths and exhaled, un-tensing your muscles while you stretched. After a few minutes, you got up-- slowly, this time and marched towards the refrigerator, _since today is my birthday and that I will be celebrating with big bro, I should do his favorite!_

Tilting your head, your brain was processing some information about your brother, _what does Levi like? If I remember correctly: Rice, fish and Miso soup, right?_ Taking some ingredients from the fridge, you brought them to a counter and started preparing them, _ah, should I do more in case Erwin eats with us? Hum._.. After putting some though into it, you finally made a little extra, _just in case he eats with us... I hope he eats with us!_

Erwin was the first surgeon, a capable man who was assisted by your brother, Levi. He was a tall, blond locked and you had your sights on him for a while now. They knew one another from way back then-- high school. You never had admitted you had a crush on him, he was 4-- maybe 5 years older than your brother, making him a lot older than you. You met him once when he came to your brother's apartment, when Levi had just left the family house.

You helped him pack and move, and when you arrived to his new place, Erwin was already there-- waiting for Levi. That was the first day you met him and it was also the first day you started crushing on him. Smart, gentle and shrouded in mysteries-- He wasn't one to speak of his past, but you didn't really mind it. You liked him and that’s--frankly all that mattered, right?

You giggled as you thought of him-- the dreamy first surgeon. _How I wish I lived with you_! You hugged yourself as you saw his face in your mind, _I absolutely want to get in his pants!_

Smiling weakly, you worked hard into making a good looking bento and smiled when you accomplished your mission, "... good." You were a little worn off, but you were satisfied as you took a nearby phone, dialing a number. After a few rings, a male voice softly spoke, "what is it, brat?"

"Brat? Who are you calling a brat, older brat?" As you finished your sentence, you sniffed and coughed, making the other person question what was wrong, "Nothing big bro~ Actually, I made a bento with your favorite! Since it's my birthday, I thought if we could--"

"Sorry! I'm busy, but bring the bento here, since it's your birthday—we should celebrate together." You looked outside and gulped as you saw rain starting to drop, "But bro, it's raining-"

"Remember the saying: 'Rain kills no man'?" You were dumbfounded as you tried to remember any familiar quote, "I don't remember ever hearing tha-"

"How about shutting up and bringing the bento here! I'll wait for you in the waiting room on the first floor, bye." Before you could whimper a word, the tone went dead and you sighed loudly, _really bro, hanging up on me_!? You were praying the gods above to actually make it to the hospital.

Marching to your room, you got some clean clothing, your portable console and went to the bathroom-- after putting the console in a bag you would bring the bento in. A few minutes went by and you got out-- refreshed-- from the shower. Marching to the kitchen, you put the bento in the bag and went to the entrance of the apartment. Setting the bag on the ground for a moment, you took your sneaking shoes and a spring coat that was hanging near the door leading outside-- under the spring rain, _I mustn't forget the umbrella!_

Taking yours-- as there were two of them and one was your older brother's, you took the bag and opened the door, letting the cold humid temperature in the apartment. You shivered as you looked up at the grey clouds after picking up the bag, _why must I do this? Awwn! I'm too lazy for this kind of shit!_ You whine mentally as you closed the door and locked it. Marching out the porch and onto the sidewalk, you breathed in the humid air, revealing a small smile.

The street where grey, the sky was grey-everything was grey-- but the plants and trees, _I like rain, but it's so sad and makes me super sleepy_! Making sure you weren't too close to the street, you swept your vision around-- taking in the scenery as you were trying to find that one particular thing you wanted to see, _ah! Finally! I see the bus shelter!_

Running towards it-- bag in hand, you saw that it was going to pass in two minutes. _Oh! Lucky! I can get to the subway in 10 minutes,_ you thought happily as you sat on a bench in the bus shelter. _I wonder why he wanted me to get to the hospital so bad._ _Hum... Well not point dwelling on it, I'll just ask him to drive me back home, so I can rest!_ You giggled at the thought, he did ask you to do the impossible and you are doing it-- _might as well be a spoiled brat about it!_

Two minutes quickly passed by as you got into the bus and sat down on one of the many available chairs in it. You sneezed and shivered at the low temperature. You coughed and your eyes were blurring even more and it felt like your life force was being sucked out-- you were tired and sleepy, but you focused on the task at hand, _I will complete this mission!_

Struggling to keep your eyes open, you thought of something and so you jammed your hand in the bag you were bringing your Bento in and took out a console, _good thing I brought this. Maybe I could distract myself with a visual novel._ Starting the portable console, you started a game you just recently bought and with that, you weren't paying attention to your fever-- or the road, as a matter of fact and you almost missed your stop.

Getting up quickly-- almost tripping, you got out the bus an entered the subway station and got in a wagon. Four stations later, you go out of the train while you stashed your gaming device in the bag and quickly went outside as you opened your umbrella again. Looking around, you finally saw it, the hospital your brother worked at, _finally! I never thought this was going to be so long... Actually, it wasn't that long, I'm just so damn tired!_

Letting out an annoyed growl, you ran-- for what seemed hours-- towards the hospital, _almost there_. You were heaving at this point, _who was stupid enough to put the Hospital on top of a hill climb! I hate whoever thought of it!_ Taking your phone as you were working your way up there, you dialed Levi's number and you waited for your snotty brother's snotty voice, "Yes?"

"Yea," you heaved in the phone, making your brother a little worried, "are you okay, [Name]?"

"I'm fine... I'm almost at the entrance, I'll wait for you in the waiting hall on the first floor," you were secretly cheering as your hand tugged a little hard on the door and got inside the institute, "okay, I'll be there in a moment!"

"Okay, see you in 3-5 minutes," after hearing his bye, you hung up as you went ahead and walked towards the waiting lounge and found him. You waved at him as you smiled, "hey big bro!"

The man --who was almost the same height as her-- made a barely noticeable smile and as soon as you were near him, he gave you a big hug, "Hey, brat!"

You quickly hooked an arm around his neck and started rubbing your fist against his ebony locks, "looks who's a brat now, old brat!"

"You better stop that, or I'll make you regret it, [Name]?!" Rolling your eyes, you knew better than to push your brother too far and so, you gave him his bento, "Oh! Wait a minute!"

Sticking your arm in there, you took your portable console from the bag and stuffed it in your other back pocket-- since one was already used by her phone, "Okay, I made enough for both of us, but I'm a little tired! Eat it with Erwin, I guess I'll head back home-"

"Wait! Go to the surgeon waiting lounge, wait for me there, okay?" Before any words could leave your mouth, he had left, _fucking hell! Where was the surgeons block? If I remember correctly I have to make a right, then a left, after that I take an elevator to floor 3._

After you recalled the directions for going to your new designated destination, you tried to stay awake while you were marching there, but it became harder and harder to keep your concentration as your vision was becoming really blurry. You tried to blink it away, but it wasn't working anymore. The nausea you fought off this morning also came back full force and before you knew what hit you, the world was spinning around. You were dizzy and all of a sudden everything turned black.

\---  
When you woke up, you felt a little sluggish, but other than that, you were filled with energy. As you were looking around, you saw that you were still in the hospital, _am I in a private room?_ Looking around, you saw a chair near your bed and two doors, one is for the bathroom I presume.

You sighed as you stayed in place, lying on your back, _what happened? I don't remember anything aside making my way here, meeting my brother and then-- nothing_ , you were annoyed as you sat up, and saw that you had a blue patient robe on. While you stretched your tired muscles, you stared to your right and saw that it was clear outside, _no more rain? Good! Oh!_

Before you could think of your realization, the door of your room opened, revealing a male-- tall, built and blond. "Hello, [Name]!" He quickly marched to you and pressed his right hand on your forehead, "you had one hell of a fever two days ago and so I'm checking up on you."

Your lips parted and you couldn't help, but be bewildered at the new information, _I was knocked out for two entire days_? "Who took care of me for those two days? Is my brother okay? He's not too worried right?"

"Your brother is fine, although he was a little upset to see you passed out, “you looked surprised as you fiddled with your [H/C] tresses, "oh! It's okay! What's done is done!"

"No! You should be more careful! Why didn't you tell your brother you were sick?" He stared hard at you and you puffed your cheeks, scared of letting a sigh out. The blue eyes you very much liked were digging holes on your skin, _wow! I never knew I'd get scolded by Erwin._

"I'm sorry! I tried, but my brother told me to bring my sorry butt here and hung up on me. I didn't even have time to reply to him!" Crossing your arms, you were a little annoyed by his concern, "but you could have called him again, [Name]!"

"Yea, yea," you stared away from him, still crossed by him scolding you. You were pouting, _what is he? Like-- My dad? No! He's a potential lover, but I am definitely not taking that kind of crap from him- _

Before you finished your thought, one of his hands took a grasp of your chin and turned your head, so he could stare at you and you shuddered under his touch, "don't be mad... I've been taking care of you for two days. I was worried-"

He breathed in and kept searching into your [E/C] orbs for reactions, "I'm sorry for talking this way. I know I'm not family, but your brother is my right hand man. You're as close or should I say-- you are family to me. I care for you, so please-- take better care of yourself. The reason why he asked you to come here was because I wanted to celebrate your birthday together. All three of us... Actually, I wanted to celebrate only with you. I'm sorry, it's partly my fault this happened."

"I don't-" you clicked your tongue before continuing your sentences and thought deeply of how to respond, "I don't want me and you-- US -- to be family! I'm happy you wanted us-- me and you-- to party together. But I don't like you like a brother-- I like you, Erwin... in a very different way. Could you accept my feelings for you? I'm sorry I made you worry..."

The blond blinked as his concern expression for you transformed into a teary mess, _why is he crying? Did I say something wrong?_ "E-Erwin, are you okay-"

He pulled you into his chest and sobbed as he caressed your [H/C] locks, "I love you too. Sorry... Fuck... Why am I crying! I feel dumb."

When he released you and stared at you with a runny nose and bloodshot eyes, you couldn't help it... _He's so cute_ , your heart beat incredibly fast and something you hadn't expect happened, but you aren't the one who noticed it, "[Name]? Why are you nose-bleeding?"

Blinking, you brought your left index and middle finger to your nose, and felt the gooey liquid and blushed, "Erwin... Don't ask those kinds of questions and don't look at me like some kind of pervert. You were just --very much-- cute right now and I didn't know that your stoic demeanor could be broken this way."

You kept a hand over your nose and mouth, looking around for a Kleenex box. Fortunately for you, there was one right beside you and you wiped the blood away, _this feels better!_ Making sure there wasn't any residue left, you looked at Erwin and sweetly grinned, "So? What's your answer? I know it's not common for woman to ask a guy out, but-"

"I accept." He made a dashing smile as he brought a hand to your cheek, caressing it so you would feel shivers running down your back, "If I didn't like you, I wouldn't have taken care of you for the past two days, loved one."

At the nick name, you flushed and giggled as you went to your knees and go out of bed, noting it was strangely cold. Peering towards your legs, you noted you had nothing, but panties on your lower body, _pervert.._. Sighing, you sat on Erwin's lap --your legs on each side of his own-- and gave him a peck on one of his cheeks, "Happy b'day for me! I got the best present ever!"

"What would that be?" You made a 'you're kidding me' face and hugged him close, "I got a sexy ass surgeon as a lover."

He chuckled, but you noted that he was blushing a lot more then he should be, "you shouldn't sit on me like this when you only have those small, thin panties on, [Name]."

You giggled, "Cross my heart, Doctor Smith, I'm not doing this on purpose."

And so as soon as you were released from the hospital, you went out with Erwin on your first date.

~x~


End file.
